


Klock's (Almost) Daily Journal

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Journal - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Randomness, Updates, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: So basically my life is really strange and etc but I wanted to show people how my daily life is and my thought process is. Whether it be for writing stories, chatting with friends, etc. This will mostly be done during the school day because I struggle to write at home for... reasons. Either way, enjoy this chaos and memorable journal because I don't know how long it'll last!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Regret, Regret, Regret. Yep, that's what I'm feeling right now as I put pen to paper or in this case, hands to keyboards. I don't even know why I'm doing this because I know how chaotic my mind will be while trying to write this and try to explain my day as it goes without going into so many details. I suppose I should start at the beginning, like every good story. 

Hi. My name is KlockWork. If you know me, you might know that "KlockWork" is my discord name and that even when I change it, it almost always deals with some sort of time. TimeKeeper, TimeLord, Lord of Ticking, KlockWard, Ticking Tocking, etc. Now I know that may sound dumb to be in love with time and things like that but it's actually a really important thing in my life because I, myself, am a clock to put simply. Not only do I tic when anxious, but I'm also constantly worried about the time and never being late. But sometimes, it's better to be late than never. 

Wish words for a silly person. I'm actually one of the nicest but weirdest person in town. I'm known as the "quiet one" in my classes but that's not true at all. It's like a butterfly, how I put it. Though at first, I seem shy and helpless as a caterpillar, it's only when I warm up to you do I spread my true wings and colors. Overall, I'm chaotic, friendly, kind, silly, punny, and random. But that's just in normal, friendly situations. When you first meet me or in stressful situations, I come off as serious and stern. Usually, I never look intimidating but I do constantly look dead inside when I'm focused or very tired. ( ~~I'm always tired in the mornings.~~ ) So, I'm just the weird comfortable person that can talk to anyone about anything, I can tons of experience. 

Also coming with my strange personality is my even stranger hobbies and activities I love to do. I'm what people call an "artist" but not just for drawing. Art comes in all shapes and sizes so it's rather interesting to find out what I'm doing. In the back of the class, you can always see me doing some kind of art. Listening to music, drawing, origami, sometimes dancing, and much more. In my free time, I'm roleplaying, video gaming, research (I research medical disorders, phobias, and medical problems.), and breaking/confusing people. 

~~Did you know if you buy a bigger bed, you have more bedroom but also less bedroom?~~

Welcome to my thought process and enjoy the random stories because it's only going to get worse from here! XD Haha! ~~I'm so sorry. ;w;~~


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm casually re-reading through some of my old stories to see how I've improved and if I can take any information from them to help with my current story (possibly re-write the stories too). But while doing so I made a HUGE discovery. 

Let me explain what I realized without knowing. Now, if you are a large Autodale fan, you might remember my old story from when I was first starting, "Crash Kitchen". The story where Friendly Shadow (James) protects his family from an attacking handyman. Now, this realization ties into the story.

So, basically, I was reading and I realized I wrote something that might sound familiar from another description in another story. This is the description...

"A beautiful woman stood tall, slim. Her brown hair was curly as it was cut into a soft and short undercut. It matched well against her slightly freckled skin that looked soft in the photo" (Paragraph 5 of Crash Kitchen). 

I thought that was pretty good for my first time writing on Archive until I realized I made an even better description from another one of my stories. This description!

"She felt wavy almost curly hair that hugged her face because the beanie was on top. It was almost like a milkshake with a cherry on top. Her face was soft looking and smooth, with her cherry cheeks turned up in a smile that could warm anyone’s heart..." (Paragraph 13 of A Friendly Grinch).

Do you see what I'm getting at now? 

MARY FROM CRASH KITCHEN AND THE LADY FROM A FRIENDLY GRINCH ARE THE SAME PEOPLE!!! THAT'S WHY SHE WASN'T SCARED OF HIM AND WHY SHADOW WARMED UP TO HER SO QUICKLY!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think my teachers realize that I'm not actually doing work, I'm writing stories. Haha! It's rather humorous until one of the teachers starts yelling at you. I'm pretty sure that's what's going to happen today because I already got yelled at yesterday. I mean, this happens all the time, it's the same thing every year. The first semester is great and then the second semester rolls around and I can't keep up. Like, stars, I'm tired people!!! *insert table flip*

* * *

CSS and HTML 

<link rel="stylesheet" type="text/css" href="style.css">

* * *

Okay, so if you remember my last post, I talked about Mary and the "Warm Lady" are the same person. So, because of that, I decide I'm going to write about what she looked like married to James and when she meets Friendly Shadow. I'm also doing the same thing for Donni, James' son. 

Before 

Mary was always a tall, slim woman. Her figure thin and held with ease and grace like a type rope walker, elegantly dancing her weight on the toes of her feet. She had short, curly brown hair that was chopped at about her chin causing his feathery locks to cup and curl around her slim freckled face. Parts of her hair gleamed rusty ruby in areas. Her eyes were a brilliant honeydew hazel, almost like someone had sprinkled golden flacks of honey in them. But unlike the rest of the citizens, in place of a mask, she wore a soft gentle smile, one the truly belonged to a mother. 

Donni was just as slim and tall as his parents. He had short curly dark brown hair with soft gleams of dark red that seemed to always be gnarled on top of his head. Unlike his mother and father, due to being a child as well, he had soft puggy cheeks that were littered with soft brown freckles. But unlike his mother and father, he had both their eyes. His eyes were a flacking golden around the pupil which quickly spread to the ends of the iris as a bizarre ravenous green. Those same bizarre eyes matched his wide bright smile as he showed off his teeth, some of which were missing. 

After

Mary had defiantly changed over the years. She hadn't grown any taller and remained tall and lean, her body fit a bit more tiredly but she remained tall and professional. Her hair was now long, reaching to about her mid-back, and constantly straightened into soft locks instead of fierce curls but even then, her hair still loosely curled around her soft face. She, with age, had softened over time, her eyes remaining bright golden hazel and freckled face still soft with pale cherry cheeks. But her once motherly smile had changed into a soft warming smile like a soft blush of sunlight. 

Donni had grown into a fine man, taking work into Autodale Security and Protection like his father. He now stood tall, serious, his once bright demeanor disappearing into a slightly muscular build and broad shoulders. His now darkened almost black-brown hair was cut short so some of his curls could barely be seen and it allowed people to see the gleam of dark red through his hair. His face had grown slim and serious, he no longer smiled unless it was with his mother and his once bright eyes had turned intimidating fading like some of the freckles on his face.

Oh boy...;w; I actually really like these descriptions. I should write like this more often if I wasn't trying to rush the chapters of An Oddly Shadow. XD Ahaha. ~~Please help, I am the stressed bean.~~


	4. Chapter 4

God, why am I so tired. Oh yeah, I remember why now. Probably because I'm on a HYPE TRAIN!!! Tomorrow is the day a new manga I just got into becomes an anime and I'm overall excited! I've been waiting for what feels like ages for this!!! I mean, come on! I want to see my favorite character animated! ~~I may or may not simp for the character.~~ Like seriously! I always enjoy reading manga but just watching it animated gives me something else I like. More hype, I suppose.

And yes, I will be writing fanfiction for that very soon and maybe tying it into Autodale. I mean, it can fit very well if you put it correctly how imma do it. I mean, just imagine this. 

* * *

It was reliving, the cool open wind that brushed against me. I could cringe at the chillness of the wind but I never seemed to mind as my mind wandered to somewhere far away like always. It was just the waiting game at this point as I waited for my two friends to return. Reliving, it was, to be able to sit back and take a minute to smoke. I know the two would hate to see me smoking which was why I kept myself hidden behind the edge of the building, letting the smoke softly brush out from my parted lips. 

It was short-lived as I hear loud footsteps from close by in the hiding spot I was placed in. It was almost like someone had fallen from above but as I turned, I guess that was true as a man stood from a crouched position off the ground. 

I tensed, this was not your normal citizen or person from around here for multiple reasons. This new figure caused me to edge as blow smoke with tension, my hand moving to the tesla gun that was hitched to my side. It seemed the man finally noticed me and turned his head to me making me look at his figure closely. 

He wore a suit that seemed to fit him perfectly. He had ink-black dress pants that went with his blazer that was the same color. Even his tie match the darkness, popping out as it was flapped across his pearl white button-up shirt that was neatly tucked into his pants. A detailed belt held his pants up with a strange middle piece I've never seen before. Peaking out from the bottom of his pants, he wore black and white shoes that seemed to glean, almost like tapdancing shoes or swing dance shoes. 

I looked up to try and meet his eyes but tenses instead. He wore an ink-black fedora with a white ridden across it with his black messy hair poking out from the back but that didn't stop my glowing eyes to meet black voids. Over his face was a ghostly white smiling mask that reminded me of the citizens of Autodale but someone seemed different. The smile wasn't the same, the eyes weren't the same even.

"Mind if I smoke with you for a moment?" The masked man asked he pulled the rifle he was holding onto his shoulder by a sling which caused me to be shocked. When were people allowed a gun like that? It seems dangerous. 

"Oh, uh, sure," I said with a nod which gained a returned nod from the rifleman. He pulled out his own cigarette, placing it through the mouth of his mask as he lighted it with a silver lighter I've never seen before. Softly, he sighed smoke, his tense shoulders lowering slightly. 

Who the hell was this guy?

* * *

Let me know if you know which character I'm talking about because it might be a bit difficult. This fandom I'm referring to is a bit old and dead but it's really good! The story is horror survival so it makes the whole thing better! What can I say? I enjoy a bit of blood on my hands. >:3

* * *

I don't know what in stars name is happening to me. It just seems like today is not my day because I feel tense and cold. Well, it's almost like a ghost is constantly brushing against my side also causing my head to fog. I can't think about writing today, I can't think about work, I just can't seem to think at all. It doesn't help my throat it tense. Like some invisible force was trying to make me stop breathing. It feels like I tried to eat something airy but now it's stuck, unable to move. 

I suppose it's because I'm already having a rough day. I hate mornings, I'm tired, my brain can't focus on work or writing for an Oddly Friend. Say, is it alright to take mental health days from school? Do you think my mother would be angry? I suppose she would. I swear she's always angry at me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blah blah blah. I'm trying to work on an Oddly Friend but dear stars I'm dying over here. Not literally, it's just my mind seems to be in another place currently. It's hard to explain but I can't seem to focus on the story. I wonder why. ~~Cough cough, I'm dying over a hot character, cough.~~ Yeah, I wonder why...

Other than that, I apologize for missing Monday and Tuesday of this. I wasn't feeling too swell, I wasn't even at school Monday, it was that bad but hey! I'm back into the swing of things and hopefully I'll be posting more from out Oddly Friend's soon! This chapter has become dfficult because the new character and Oddly's confusion only fuels it. But! To help those of you that are wait, how about I give you something from the new chapter? Like a small sneak peak? 

* * *

"Who are you called 'faker'? So immature." He scoffed with a small roll of his eyes. I internally cringed, faintly frowning on the outside. 

"Well aren't you a sassy bitch." I admitted, still cringing. This was low even for Hive's standards. 

* * *

OH BOY! It's only two lines from the chapter but you can tell it's about to get sassy. XD I mean, who doesn't love some sass once or twice in their life? In this case, once or twice in a chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Am I the only one that does the Attack On Titan salute for standing for the pledge of allegiance? I mean, it works and it shows off my anime side! I find it both funny and weird but what can I say? I'm a weird person! 

Anyway, I was planning on trying to rewrite some of my old stories soon because, well, some of them kinda suck now that I look at them. But rewriting is always a good idea to grow as a writer! And yes, it'll mostly be Autodale stories, especially because back then, I wasn't as good as I am today. Today, I know I've grown as a better writer which I really am proud of! 


	7. Chapter 7

There is a very important reason why I don't type my things directly into Archive. My computer really isn't the best and will crash randomly when I least expect it. About once a week or so, probably more but Archive doesn't save my documents well enough. So like last Friday. WHOOSH! My whole journal went out the window like Papyrus yeeting himself out the window from undertale. 

It was that bad and it doesn't help my hands are going numb like usual as I type. That seems to be an ongoing thing. My hands going numb, cold, shaking. But hey! At least I get to vibe to Mozart and Beethoven! 

Don't judge my taste in music okay? I actually like a lot of types of music. Especially Classic Rock, EDM (Electronic Dance Music), and upbeats! But my list goes on and on. I just realized I don't have a favorite song, I like music in general that much. Expect for country. Country music can go six feet below ground. Maybe not "West Virginia" (Take me home country road), that one can stay. 

* * *

17 is the green day at school. Lucky I got a green sweater, two shirts, and a wrist band! I'm a-okay! Yes! Welcome to chaos! 


	8. Chapter 8

I am very nervous. We were supposed to dress up today for vocal because we have a contest which is rather humorous because I'm wearing something I've never worn before. Suspenders and a bow tie. Let me just describe it, alright?

A grey button-up that seemed to glean with blue because of the royal blue bow tie tied almost terribly around my neck. It had a diamond pattern with dark blacks that blue that made it all the merrier. Like a deep blue ocean again a soft glacier. I knew I looked good in blues because I even wore my blue, grey, and white vans that matched the bow tie and the glasses placed on my nose. 

Over the grey button-up, I wore my favorite black suspenders that kept pulling up my black skinny jeans that fit just barely uncomfortable. I never really liked skinny jeans but it was that only pants that matched the outfit and didn't look baggy. Didn't want my mother to nag at me for looking like a 'slob', meanwhile, _I_ was the one that picked this fabulous outfit out. And she says I can't dress correctly. 

Other than that, I'm nervous to sing. I don't know the songs well enough to do them without music! AAHHHH! *anxious and worried clock ticking* 

* * *

AAAHHHHH! I messed up with singing. I'm hiding forever now. Never expect me again!!! ;-; 


	9. Chapter 9

I love how Archive has the option of "Rich Text" and "HTML" which both I can do surprisingly because this year I am learning HMTL and CSS. So seeing things I know is actually really cool! Sadly, I prefer Rich Text because I don't have to worry about code and tags. There are so many to remember and with my memory problems, no no! Not good for me!

* * *

I recently fell in love with two background characters for the following reason. 

These two men are supposed to be big and buff. The intimidating kind where they send you running while on a killing spree, hacking and slashing. These men could kill without hesitation and would probably enjoy the sight of despair in someone's eyes. 

But these men are clearly gay. One rested his head on the other's chest like such cuties and dorks! It was adorable and I couldn't help but laugh at two grown intimidating men practically cuddle in the background. Like, stars have mercy, I almost died of laughter when I saw it. I wish I got to see more of the two. Who knows, maybe I'll write a story about them when I find out their names and etc. 

So cute!!!


End file.
